An electro-absorption modulator coupled to a laser source exists with the use of a biasing tee making it possible to associate a DC component with the radio frequency signal. The biasing tee has a significant bulk which is prohibitive for the production of a compact component. Furthermore, this solution necessitates the use of a matching resistor with a value of 50 ohms at the terminals of the electro-absorption modulator. This resistor produces a heat dissipation of 300 mW.